User talk:Somarinoa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Might and Magic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dirael page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 16:12, October 10, 2011 Videos Hey, I contacted the wikia staff to enable the Video Corner. So, if you happen to find any good videos about Might and Magic series, let me know. Energy X ∞ 10:29, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome, I'll keep an eye out then! Were you planning on making pages for the various song tracks in each game like some wikis do (such as Breath of Fire Wiki)? Because I actually have the Fields song from Heroes 2 open right now on Youtube. — Somarinoa (talk) 11:17, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :Well, that is a distant planning, but it would be needed. (sooner or after). So yeah, I will plan doing it (eventually). Energy X ∞ 19:11, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, that's cool. How about the introduction to the Heroes II campaign? High quality and everything! — Somarinoa (talk) 15:57, September 22, 2012 (UTC) It has been added. Let me know which other videos you think could qualify! Energy X ∞ 19:11, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Found us a high quality Heroes 3 intro, too! — Somarinoa (talk) 10:16, September 23, 2012 (UTC) New infobox look I made a new infobox look. You can see it for example here. So, what do you think? Energy X ∞ 20:51, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :I like it, looks really useful. If I see a character page without it, I'll definitely add it to the page. The only improvements upon it I can think of at all would be possibly Status (aka being alive or dead) and Death info, though I only know a few characters who have died for a fact personally and therefore don't know how useful having either of those in the inset would actually be; I've also no idea when each of those characters died so don't know the date of death for any of them, either, nor if a date for their deaths even officially exists. Do you have one for the monster types yet? Because that could be very, very useful as well. — Somarinoa (talk) 07:16, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, all character infoboxes should have that look. You can find the "main" character template here. I'll spend some time working on other infoboxes. ::Also, the Death section is present, you have to add |death = to the infobox. Energy X ∞ 09:36, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh sweet, even more useful then, hehe. — Somarinoa (talk) 10:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Things Can I ask you to ask some people if they are willing to edit here? Something tells me that they do not know that this place exists. Anyhow, I noticed a huge number of images. However, they only need to be added - like that Maximus (H2) image you posted, it was on the wiki, just wasn't added, so you don't need to upload some images (if you itended to). Here's a link: http://mightandmagic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UnusedFiles?limit=500&offset=500 And if it does not show you, click on Next 500. Energy X ∞ 20:51, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :Cool, I'll definitely see what I can do to increase traffic flow here. As for all the unused images, wow, you must have been really busy — and definitely saves me the trouble of uploading those specific images, as well, ha. I can see what I can do about finding out what the little story blurbs for each Hero in each Heroes game was, so we can have some of those actually included in pages. I suppose a little stub is better than nothing. — Somarinoa (talk) 22:29, October 12, 2012 (UTC) : Creature upgrades It should have a seperate article, as there are many pages that have seperate for unupgraded and upgraded creatures. Energy X ∞ 14:01, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Video As much as the Video Wall is open to anyone, I'd suggest that you, as one of the constant editors here, watch this. You don't have to, but it is quite amazing one. Energy X ∞ 21:52, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Sweet, I'll definitely check it out. Thanks for the heads up. — Somarinoa (talk) 19:53, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, and can you find time for voting on this, please? Energy X ∞ 11:43, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I most certainly can do that for you. I'll get right on that after I finish my morning routine here. — Somarinoa (talk) 19:44, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Yet another forum Hey, can you spare some time and read this? Energy X ∞ 22:55, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Certainly, I'll check it out. — Somarinoa (talk) 23:30, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Stuff Great news! Well, you could start by writing Heroes' backgrounds (for instance: if you don't have the exact biography from the hero, then improvise, but if you do, then copy it). You can make it, for instance, Sveltana page - her background, then what role she plays in Campaigns, some notes and appearance. Energy X ∞ 19:21, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :You got it! I'll get to work on that today, then. — Somarinoa (talk) 16:35, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Buildings If you would make edits on town buildings, then read this. I made a template for buildings which will make your work easier. You just type , with: # - the image # - the building's name # - building's desciption # - building's requirements If you have any troubles, then report it to me. Energy X ∞ 10:02, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome, I'll definitely help out with that. — Somarinoa (talk) 19:25, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Rollback As a token of some loyalty, I have given you rollback rights. Keep it up and you can even become an admin! Congrats! Energy X ∞ 19:23, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome! I won't disappoint you! =D — Somarinoa (talk) 23:08, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Adminship I promoted you to admin. I saw the other wikis you edit on and on some of them you are an admin, so I trust you well enough. It is possible that on the trip I need to go I cannot edit, so I need someone (you) that will have to watch over. So, congrats! Energy X ∞ 08:19, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Actually, here we have the internet connection. In any case, keep your admin rights. And Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you! You have been helpful in these times, indeed! Energy X ∞ 14:43, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, awesome! I am a pretty professional admin and I definitely do what I can to help out, so I think it's easy to say that I won't make you won't regret the promotion. And hey, if you find out your net's going down or anything, you're certainly welcome to ask me to do anything for you that you may need. Either way though, happy holidays to you! — Somarinoa (talk) 10:31, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Forum Hey, I'd really appreciate if you give your input here. Energy X ∞ 11:02, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :I can do that. :) — Somarinoa (talk) 19:03, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey, do you know your way around .css/.js scripting or maybe the templates? I could use some help on that field. Energy X ∞ 23:12, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Task Hey, are you up for a task? I'd like to remove pages with content less than 300 bytes. You can do it day per day as long as you wish. Do you think you can handle it? The only exception are pages that have something written on them (not including stub templates or categories) or pages with an image. Energy X ∞ 10:30, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Heck yeah, that sounds like a task worthy of my time. I'd do it all in a single night (or try to at least) though with only 5gigs of bandwidth currently a month you've probably noticed me being a little cautious and slow with my edits (eventually I plan on getting all the Heroes III biographies up, as well, along with insets with their portraits to remove them from that list of unused images). I can definitely get one or two down a day though, that's for certain. Slow & steady wins the race, as they always say. Whoever "they" are. — Somarinoa (talk) 10:53, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Very well. I might even do it (when I simply have nothing else to do). Energy X ∞ 11:14, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Things Hey, since there is no more contentless pages to be deleted, can you start clearing this? It only requires to remove the template tag. It'd be best to start with the last one, then to the top. Energy X ∞ 18:44, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :Absolutely! — Somarinoa (talk) 01:13, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Since most of the Wanted Templates have been cleared out, can you start clearing this? Energy X ∞ 13:38, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, sure, I shouldn't have a problem with that. You just want all the placeholder links removed from the existing articles, is it? I had left a few of the wanted templates around simply because they were infoboxes and had information set in them and I was unsure how you wanted to proceed. Was going to ask once I finished with all the rest of the deletions so I'll bring it up to you now, instead, if you have yet to deal with them, yourself. — Somarinoa (talk) 02:23, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :: I think so. Other templates need to be created and I think for now it would be best to continue to clearing the cache(s). Oh, and did you see our spotlight some weeks ago? I didn't, so did you? Energy X ∞ 17:41, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :::OK, sounds like a plan then. As for our spotlight, I didn't see it. Was it a typical spotlight at the bottom of the page sort of deal? Can't believe I didn't come across it, especially considering how many wikis I try to edit daily. o.o — Somarinoa (talk) 06:12, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, that's the thing, neither I, Narve or Jim have seen it. I was just asking if maybe you saw it. Energy X ∞ 13:24, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::How strange... Well I tend to take screenshots when I get badges on wikias in case I feel like doing something with them later (such as how I've done a few blogs about getting Lucky Edits on wikias -- primarily ASW to pep talk the contributors there about how awesome we're doing), and I can check those to see if I just happened to overlook it, although obviously, most of the time I wasn't taking screenshots so there's a good chance I wouldn't have any evidence of seeing it even so. We're sure it was supposed to occur this last month though, right? As opposed to just some time in the future? — Somarinoa (talk) 10:34, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Vote Hey, can you please put your votes here? Energy X ∞ 21:50, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :I have answered to your vote there, so if your interest in further debate... --Silesian (talk) 08:02, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I have always had zero interest in debate. — Somarinoa (talk) 08:16, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Reply Yeah, I have seen it. Wish they advertised the latest add-on, Shades of Darkness. The results are obvious - x2.5 more views! :Oh, you didn't get to choose what was advertised yourself? — Somarinoa (talk) 05:35, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Reply Not sure what is that template about, I can only guess it is either about a movie or a book, though there is an existant template: For not it would be good to skip this one until it is decided what it is about. Energy X ∞ 08:03, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Absence I want to ask why aren't you editing here. If a problem is present, I understand, but at least tell it. Energy X ∞ 18:02, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, no it isn't anything anyone did. They've just been working me sixteen hour days lately at work and for some reason the free wi-fi at my work is down; I've usually been unable to stay up long enough once I get home to go into the main building on the property, hunt for the Internet thumbdrive, yank it, go to my trailer, jack in and browse and continue to have the strength to run it back over to the main building afterwards. I'm the senior employee and am being considered for an open manager position starting next season so when they're in need of something they tend to come grab me. My schedule should be cementing on the 16th, however, back down to 8 hours. We should be fully staffed again by that point...or so I hope, haha. — Somarinoa (talk) 19:53, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :: That's... rough. Okay, we will wait until then. Energy X ∞ 21:42, June 10, 2013 (UTC)